<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That I Am Lonely by just21someone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363388">That I Am Lonely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just21someone/pseuds/just21someone'>just21someone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Light Angst, Martin Blackwood Feels Lonely, Martin Blackwood is Not Okay, Survivor Guilt, The Lonely Fear Entity (The Magnus Archives)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just21someone/pseuds/just21someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when Martin is sad he turns to poetry, and right now he is sad and so alone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That I Am Lonely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am sorry in case there are any spelling mistakes, english is not my first language</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dear mom i love you<br/>I know you are alone now<br/>I am so sorry </p>
<p>I failed to be there<br/>I failed to take care of you <br/>I failed everything </p>
<p>And now you are gone<br/>Twas my fault you were alone<br/>Only i was there </p>
<p>Only you were there<br/>Only i'd have taken care<br/>Only i were more </p>
<p>Alone i left you<br/>Oh so far away from home<br/>With strangers to care </p>
<p>But now i am here<br/>But fear is what i have left<br/>But so alone here </p>
<p>Sure it was my fault<br/>That eveyone is left dead <br/>That i am Lonely</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not me projecting onto martin balckwood, never </p>
<p>this is my first fic / poetry i uploaded so be nice</p>
<p>anyways, have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>